


Love And Death

by starksgoatee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Badly written ending, Bittersweet, But in like not a sexual way?, Different lives, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I promise i'll fix it, I've got to stop, Love, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Other, Stop me from tagging, Tags Are Hard, Then other stuff happens, They meet because of a cat?, This is darker than i planned, This is super weird, Time Hopping, Time Skips, WWII, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, World War II, its hard to explain, its weird, love and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: A series of short stories of Love and Death meeting throughout the years





	Love And Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most creative and hard to type things I've ever written. All grammar and other mistakes are mine and if anyone has suggestions on how to end this better please comment down below!

He had never been there when the other had come to do his job. They had never been summoned at the same time. Death was foggy and dark. Love was light and pure. A grey kitten - a british shorthair to be exact -had been hit by a car and the driver had fled. That's how they met. A young woman reached down to pick up the kitten and the moment Love touched the girl's heart, Death touched the soul of the small delicate animal in her hands. They looked at each other. " I don't believe we've met. " Death said, lips curling up into an almost warm grin. 

" It's unfortunate to meet like this though, due to the fact that I have a job to complete and it's hard to finish when you're here to collect an important member in my work." Love glanced down at the cat and watched the woman search up the nearest emergency vet on her phone with her free hand. 

" I'm also trying to do my job here darling. " Death said with a strange look on his face, the pet name rolling off his tongue.

" We both know its not Alastair's time ." Love pushed, and kept his touch on the girl as she managed to find a place to take the kitten. 

" Time isn't real. " Death responded bluntly. " It's made up by mortals so they can think they have a grip on what they can't control. Alastair as you call him, looks like he's just about ready to go. His soul is so small. So pure. He's in a world of pain. " He said and crouched down to peer into the feline's hazy yellow eyes and caressed the cat's head. Love frowned.

" Give him a chance he's just a baby. " Love pleaded and watched the girl cradle the kitten in her arms as she hitched a ride on a cab to the vet. 

" Just this once. " Death said and let go of the kitten's soul. " Make sure she loves him well, I'll be back for him in 12 years. " Just like that, Death was gone. They met again years after, at a hospital. Love found Death standing next to a bed that held a 5 year old girl with stage four Leukemia. Love stood on the other side and frowned. 

" She isn't going to make it is she? " Love asked softly and looked up at Death and Death shook his head. 

" What you do cannot always save people. Love is not enough. Not with these kinds of things. She still has hope in her soul. It's time for her to go. " He caressed the girl's head. The machine next to the girl, Jamie, counted down the beats of her heart until only a line on the screen and a long beep was left. Love looked up at Death and sighed. 

 

The next time they see each other, Love knows what must be done. It is World War II and an American soldier is dying. Love holds his hand and allows the soldier to have his last thought be of his beautiful wife who would never have him home again. Death cradles his soul and takes him away. Death leaves for the other fallen soldiers before Love can tell him anything. 

Death and Love meet each other many other times after that, and it seems that it is easier for Death to do his job when Love is around keeping his departing souls company, for the last time. Love, feels wounds open into him every time Death breaks apart the love he has made in people and creatures. They learn not to speak about their feelings. After many times of meeting, the grow fond of each other, being carless with their actions. Death begins to let people live longer to humor Love, making it harder to collect souls so heavy with hope. Love falls for Death, allowing him to take souls freely, just to see him satisfied. Though they know they could never touch, their entities wrap around each other creating reds and blues and purples of emotions. Love is eternal, Death has an end, and so Love is willing to spark a flame in hearts just to make sure that Death never runs out of flames to put out.


End file.
